Hidden Secrets
by DepthlessDarkness
Summary: *snicker* Ok people, this is about a girl named Marrissa, she meets Haerry, goes to Hogwarts...and she discovers she has a few secrets, ones she doesn't know about.
1. Default Chapter

A/N Hullo all! This is my first story, so be nice and you get a yummy doggy treat. It's chicken liver, yummy, yummy! Kidding, well, on to the fun part....   
  
  
  
IT'S ALL MINE! MWHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAH!  
No, really all of it is JKs unless you haven't heard of them. Now I have a 'lil song... PLEASE REVIEW! OHHHHH...ah,ah...PLEASSSSSSSSEEEEE review, ple-e-asee! Ok laughs nervously I'll shut up now. Bye.....*tap dances off and trips over coffee table*  
  
  
  
  
The Hidden Secret   
  
  
A small, thin girl stood at the train station in King's Cross, she was staring blankly at the platform where 9 3/4 was supposed to be, but all she saw was brick. She pushed her Auburn hair out of her eyes and sighed.   
'What am I going to do now? I am in so much trouble if I can't find it...I have nowhere else to go!' she though in despair, now beginning to panic. Then she saw two boys, one had glasses with startling green eyes, and the other one was lanky with flame-red hair. Then she realized something...the two boys had owls, feeling a shimmer of hope she walked over to them.  
  
"Excuse me," she said "Do you happen to know how to get onto Platform 9 3/4? I can't seem to get through, apparent there is a bunch of bricks in the way of the entrance."   
  
The two boys gapped at her for a moment, as she had began to speak sardonically near the end. Then the one with the glasses spoke up.  
  
"Walk through it, then." he said like it was the most obvious thing ever.  
  
"Whaaaaa??" she asked, her jaw dropping.  
  
"Are you a Muggle Born?" the lanky one asked, peering at her.  
  
"Er...no. I'm adopted. Don't have a clue who my parents were. My foster parents got feed up with me and sent me off here."  
  
" That's a sham." The boy with glasses said, then; " I'm Harry Potter, and that's Ron Weasley, who're you?"  
  
" I am Marrisa Issoac. 5th year, what year are you two?"  
  
" 5th." They both muttered usiuon.  
  
She giggled and then the three walked through the wall and were greeted by the whistle of the huge red engine, they made there way towards the last compartment, and saw a frayed looking man with light brown hair...  
  
"Remus!" yelled Harry, his eyes wide, and Ron stood there gapping.  
  
The man's head snapped around and he smiled at them. Marrisa liked this man immidentely, in more ways than one. He had clear gray eyes, like the color of the sky in the storm begging to brew outside, and his light brown hair was the perfect length, with flecks of silver. He was pale, but not in a bad way. To put it blunt; hullo Marrisa's crush.   
  
"Hello, Harry, and Ron. Wheres Hermione?" he asked, smiling at them.  
  
"She'll be here later." Said Harry softly.  
  
"And whos this young lady?" asked Remus, looking at her, trying to think of who she reminded him of.  
  
"Marrisa Issoac, nice to meet you Remus...um..."  
  
"Lupin." he told her, smiling at her.  
  
Their eyes meet and a level of understanding shot through them like a bolt of lighting. Marrisa shook her head quickly, then a rather bossy voice said " There you two are, I thought I'd never find you! I ran into Draco and he wouldn't lea-" then she broke of suddenly noticing Remus and Marrisa.  
  
" I am Marrisa Issoac." She sighed "Are you Hermione?"  
  
"Yup, its very nice to meet you Marrisa, What year?"  
  
"5th." Hermione gapped, and then turned red, realizing what she was doing, and then Marissa laughed loudly. "Doesn't look like it, huh?"  
  
"No, I just- well..um, you just look about 17, or 18." Said Hermione slowly.  
  
"Well, I am 16, if that counts. I suppose that should be a brownie point?" Marrisa asked, but she had visibly tensed.   
  
"Remus, what're you doing here, anyway?" Ron asked.  
  
"Well, I'll be taking up Defense Against the Dark Arts, since most teachers have been rather...unfortunate." Remus said, frowning.  
  
"C'mon, Remus, just say it." Ron said, annoyed "Quarrel was a traitor, Lockheart was an ass, and Moody wasn't really Moody, he was an imposter."  
  
They all cracked up, except Marrisa, who didn't know what they were talking about.   
  
"You sound like Sirius!" snickered Remus, then palled.  
  
"What!" Marrisa asked "Sirius BLACK????"  
  
"Yup, hes incoccent, y'know." Said Harry, watching her closly.  
  
"How?" she asked.  
  
So Ron, Harry, Hermione, and Remus filled her in on all the happenings since first year. To their relief she believed them holheartedly. Remus cleared his throat loudly.  
  
"The other one is because of Voldemort, since hes come back." Remus said, no trace of his good humor left. The rest of the train ride was realitvly quite. Then Harry broke the silence.  
  
"Marrisa, you cannot say a word 'bout Sirius to ANYONE, ok?" Harry asked her.  
  
" Are you kidding, Harry, that could cost a free man his freedom! I'd never say a thing!" she said softly, enraged. The rest of them stood there staring, then Remus nodded.  
  
"In that cae, next weekend, d'you wanna meet him?" asked Ron "Me, Harry, Hermione, and Remus are going."  
  
"Sure!" Marrisa answered, shocked.   
  
Then the train stopped and they exited, making their way up to the huge castle in the distant...  
  
  
A/N Heheheheheehehehehe, CLIFFHANGER! Well, I'll post more later. And remember....you Review me, and I'm enternilly grateful! Toodools! 


	2. The First Day of School

A/N Hullo! I'll just go ahead and write this, so you won't be bored with the Disclaimer and etc. Yhaaaaaaaaaa!  
  
  
  
  
Hidden Secrets  
  
  
  
When they got in castle Professor Mcgonalgol came up to them, looking strict as ever.  
  
"Marrisa, come here." She said, looking at the girl.  
  
Marrisa followed her and was told to stand behind the 1st years, growing rather impatient she started jumping slightly. The first years began to be called up, then finally "Issoc, Marrisa."  
  
Everyone began whispering, possibly at her height. She approached the bench and put on the hat.  
  
'Hullo, Marrisa. Nice to see another one of you at this school. You are determined, brave, smart, hardworking, and ambitious. Ahhhhh, and what is this? You have a slight secret, don't you? You really need to-'  
'DON'T, please don't! Just place me, you god-damn hat!'  
Ok, I say, you wouldn't be fit for Hufflepuff OR Ravenclaw. Not Slytherian, either. Then I guess it'll be.....GRYFFINDOR!!!!!!!!!'  
  
She sighed with relief and walked towards her friends at the Gryffindor table and grabbed a seat. Her friends congratulated her, she saw Remus smile at her from the teacher's table, which made her heart skip a beat.  
The rest of the evening was uneventful, and as Marrisa fell asleep she thought 'I have finally found friends, not at all like America.'  
  
  
  
The next morning she got up and she stared at herself in the mirror, looking at herself closely. She got ready and dragged Hermione, Harry, and Ron downstairs early, she practically knocked a greasy haired man over in her rush.  
  
"Sorry, sir." She said, then noticed the look of pure loathing he was giving her.  
  
"'Sorry, Sir'" he mimicked "10 points from Gryffindor for running in the corridors." then he saw her face "Oh, oh my god!" he bellowed.  
See, Snape's memory was too good for his own good, he remembered every face he saw.  
  
"Claire!" he cried, growling at her angrily.  
  
"Excuse me, sir, but who?" she asked, fighting not to lose her temper.  
  
"Claire! YOU ARE CLAIRE'S DAUGHTER! That wench's daughter!"  
  
"Don't call my Mum a wench. You're the wench professor! So leave me the hell alone! It's a WONDER you even became a professor, you're such a GIT!" bellowed Marrisa, enraged. Then by the looks the other people were giving her, she realized she had gone to far. Snape was to mad to speak, and her three friends were staring at her like she was mental. Then Dumbledore entered the crowd and he looked at her for a moment, then said "Miss Issoc, please come with me."  
  
She meekly followed him meekly, and he led her to a stone statue of a Gargoyle and then said 'Snuffles'. They went up a winding staircase and she sat down in a chair in front of his desk.  
  
"Will you please explain what just happened." asked Dumbledore.  
  
She explained the whole scenario to him and he listened carefully the whole time, and by the time she was done his eyes were twinkling.  
  
"Marrisa, due to your personal circumstances I'll let you go, this once. Deal?" he asked her.  
  
"Deal! Thanks so much Professor, I won't do it again!" she said happily.  
  
She skipped back to the Great Hall, and sat down next to Harry. Hermione handed her her schedule.   
  
"What did he do?" asked Ron anxiously.  
  
"Told me not to it again." She answered simply.  
  
"Whaaa?" asked Hermione, and they gapped at Marrisa.  
  
"C'mon, Mar, he wouldn't even have done that for Harry, here. Whey'd he do that for you?" asked Ron, slowly.  
  
"I dunno." She said, though they could tell she was hiding something, and all exchanged concerned glances.  
  
She looked down at her schedule, it read;  
  
  
8:00 Breakfeast  
  
9:00 History of Magic  
  
10:00 Transfiguration  
  
10:45 Free Time  
  
12:00 Lunch  
  
12:45 Potion  
  
1:30 Charms  
  
2:30 Defense Against the Dark Arts  
  
3:30 Free Time  
  
4:00 Divination (A/N How d'ya spell that?)  
  
5:00 Astronomy  
  
6:00 Supper  
  
10:00 Do not exit your House Common Room   
  
Note: Magical Creatures will be on Mondays, Wednesdays, in place of 10:45 Free Time, and also at 7:00 on Friday nights.   
  
  
"Hey, Mar, you've got the same schedule as us!" said Harry, who'd been reading over her shoulder.  
  
"Good!" replied Marrisa "I wouldn't be able to take it alone, probably."  
  
They went to their first class and slept, then to Transfiguration, which Marrisa was very good at. She also did very well in Charms and Defense.  
Finally it was time for Divination, and they said bye to Hermione and made their way up. Harry was dreading it, he didn't need to hear about people dying and bad omens today.  
Once they sat down Trelawney walked into the room, and gasped when she saw Marrisa.  
  
"My dear, sweet child. You must watch out for flying pigs. If you don't you may end up with.... a neck cramp." Ron murmured softly, and Harry snickered.  
  
"My child, you have suffered pain, misfortune, starvation, but their will be more. Much, much more. Worse than physical pain, MENTAL." She said gravely.  
  
Marrisa paled about 12 shades, which was saying a LOT. Harry saw her reaction and glared at Trelawney, and Ron peered at Marrisa curiously, seeing her expression.   
  
"Today we will be discovering your personality element, and will be using some potion Severus Snape made for us. It tells you your future, and shows visions." Said Trelawney. Marrisa raised her hand and Trelawney called on her.  
  
"Professor, are you sure Snape hasn't poisoned it?" she asked sweetly, and the whole class snickered.  
  
"Yes, I am very sure." She answered icily.  
  
"If you say so." said Ron doubtfully.  
  
"Anyway, to use this potion correctly you must discover your personality element and pick the potion the color of your element's color. The elements are; ice, water, wind, land, fire, lightning, and - the most  
rare- Magnetism. Ice tend to be rather cold and reserved, they are also rather quick- witted and -tempered. Waters are flexible, calm, reserved, rather shy, and quicked witted, strongly loyal. Wind are rather superficial and air headed, they are also loyal. Land are friendly and very calm, but are defiantly not outspoken and shy, solid you should say. Fires are impulsive, have horrible tempers, high spirited, and can be a strong leader if they put their tempers at rest. They are also strongly loyal, but can be viewed as shy from people who aren't close friends. Lightnings are very sharp, quick-witted, impulsive, and have bad tempers. Magnetism have the qualities of both Fire and lightning, they are strongly loyal. They are the most complex of all elements." said their Professor in a huff.  
  
They quickly went through it and Harry was a Water, Ron a Fire, and Marrisa a Magnatism, which -eveyone agreed- suited her well. Then Marrisa drank her silver potion, and then everything went black.  
  
  
A/N Tune in later for more! 


	3. Dreams

A/N This is just going to have what she dreams about in it so it'll be short.  
  
  
  
Hidden Secrets  
  
  
  
There was a huge figure in front of her, no five, they wore black cloaks so you couldn't see their skin at all. They were all around a man with black hair and eyes, then she heard someone cry 'NOOOOOOOO!'.  
One of the figures bent down and grabbed the man then-  
  
*Flash*  
  
She saw someone who looked suspiciously like Remus Lupin coming up behind a girl, the girl abously heard him, because she started to turn around.  
  
*Flash*  
  
She saw two figures with their back turns and Hermione, Ron, and Harry watching them. Then the man with black hair turned slightly.  
"I am your father then?"  
"I guess so." said the girl.  
"You look just like your Mum." the man said, a tremor in his voice.  
"Thank You."  
"Yes, and your name isn't-"  
  
*Flash*  
  
Tears were dropping on the ground as a girl kneeled over the limp body of ….Sirius Black!. She checked for a pulse , and started wailing, and went into convulsions. A man who looked suspiciously like Snape patted her softly on the back. Harry came up and paled, tears coming violently down his cheeks.   
  
*Flash*  
  
Marrisa, this is what will happen. You aren't going to be able to stop it. Although, the future may be wrong on the death, but someone very close to you will die, even if you try to stay away. Just try…  
  
*End* 


	4. Sirius Black

A/N Poor, poor Marrisa. She has such a hot temper. *hint, hint* At least hint hint if you haven't yet figured it out, but I'm sure you have. *grins*  
  
  
  
  
Hidden Secrets   
  
  
  
  
Marrisa gave a sharp jolt and sat up really fast, causing her to hit her head on the backbord of…a bed?   
She slowly forced her eyes open and saw Hermione, Ron, and Harry entering the hospital wing. She turned her head and saw Remus Lupin sleeping, his head was stuck on a page in a book he was trying to read, and, it looked like, fell asleep while doing so.  
  
"Marissa! Your awake!" said Ron happily.  
"Yup, but how long have I been out of it?" Marrisa asked them.  
"Er…three days." said Harry hesitantly.  
"Oh, cool! So tomorrow is, um, our little trip?" she said excitedly.  
"Yeah, happy?" asked Hermione, grinning at Marrisa.   
"Uh-hu!"  
"No, I mean about Remus sitting there non-stop. He even called a substitute in! He didn't sleep 'till yesterday, and has been asleep ever since. Dumbledore asked someone to stay with you and Remus said he would."   
"Why would Dumbledore do that?" asked Ron slowly, and again looking at her weirdly.  
"I dunno." Marrisa answered tersely , looking nervous.  
"Ahh, so your awake Miss Issoac. How are you feeling?" Remus asked her, smiling.  
"Well enough." she said, hesitating for a moment.  
"I see." said Remus, frowning slightly.   
  
They talked for a few more minutes then left. Marrisa watched them leave. 'This is why I shouldn't have friends, they always figure it out. Then they'll avoid me like the plague. Which I am of course.' she thought. She smiled slightly and knew she wouldn't be able to knock these guys off before they found out.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~On the way to Sirius's Cave~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Are we almost thre? I feel tierd enough without all this" said Marrisa, losing her temper.  
"Yes, Marrisa. No need to get snape-y like, my dear." said Remus shaking his finger in her face.  
Marrisa growled and glared at his finger, then said "Do that again, Remus and I'll bite off your hand." she said, extremely pissed off-sounding. They all laughed and the cave was in view.  
"Pleasant place, eh?" said Ron and Marrisa in usion.  
"Got that right." Harry.  
They entered and saw a ragged man with black eyes and hair looking at them. Then his face split into a grin.  
"Remus, Harry, Ron, and Hermione! Great to see you again!" he said happily.  
"Hello!" everyone yelled back.  
"And this must be Marrisa!" he said looking at her. Then his jaw dropped, and he went pale.  
"Sirius, whats wrong?" Harry asked, looking concerned.  
"Clarie! Remus, don't you remember? CLARIE!" Sirius said, almost in tears.  
"Ohmigod!" Remus yelled, in shock.  
"What was your Mum's name, Mar?" asked Harry.  
"Clarie Issoac. Why?"  
Sirius looked at her, astounded. Remus realized what looked so familier, she looked exactly like Clarie. But she had Sirius's smile and most of his personality.  
"How d'ya know my Mum?" she asked, then it dawned on her.  
"Exactly." said Hermione "What are you guys talking about?"  
"Marrisa here is Sirius's daughter." said Remus in a dead voice.  
Then Sirius's feet collapsed out from under him. Marrisa went over to him to help him out. They were about the same height, Marrisa reached his eyebrows. So she was about 5'11, and they both hugged.  
He turned toward her slightly, then said "So you're my daughter then?'  
"I guess so."  
"You look just like your Mum." the man said, a tremor in his voice.  
"Thank You."  
"Yes, and your name isn't Marrisa, its Sirina."he said, grinning at the look on her face, it reminded him of himself.  
"No its really Lily." said Sirius "Lily was sick while you were being borning, so we named you in her honor."  
"No kidding." she said, smiling.  
They teased each other for a while, then Marrisa made her way back up to the castle. 


End file.
